The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for providing contextual information to a user who has been added to another user's social graph.
In recent years, social networks have gained in popularity amongst internet users. Social networks enable users to hold representative accounts, and designate connections to other account holders, which may include friends or family members on the same social network. These connections determine a user's social graph, which defines the user and the others with whom the user is connected on the social network. Users can conduct a variety of activities based on their social graph, including sharing information and media with others, receiving updates from others, commenting on posted information, playing games, chatting, etc.
In certain social networks a first user who wishes to add a second user to their social graph may send a request to the second user making their intentions known. The second user may then accept or reject/ignore the request from the first user. In some systems, when the request is accepted, then a mutual addition occurs wherein the second user is added to the first user's social graph and the first user is added to the second user's social graph as well. In other systems, the addition of the second user to the first user's social graph does not necessarily require the reciprocal addition of the first user to the second user's social graph. In some social networks, it can be possible for the first user to add the second user to their social graph without requiring the second user's permission. In such a scenario, the social graph addition mechanism can likewise be configured so that addition of the second user to the first user's social graph occurs without the reciprocal addition of the first user to the second user's social graph.